


Such A Fate

by ashens95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashens95/pseuds/ashens95
Summary: Such a fate as death
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Such A Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic!  
> please be kind!  
> -Ash

My death was horrifying. My death was painful. Only it wasn’t painful just for myself but also the man who was forced to kill me. When the war ended everyone hoped that things would change drastically and, in some aspects, they did but there was still hate. There was still pain.  
  
You see muggleborns were still looked down upon though not as harshly as before. But the real problem was not me. It was not my blood that was the problem. It was the fact that I was in love with a werewolf that was the problem. The prejudice against magical beings was still out in full force. The magical community turned the hatred more towards those with creature blood in their veins as the new problem and wanted them out. They felt it was alright to treat them with violence if found alone.  
  
Bigotry will find away. When wars are fought for the freedom of one, they must turn to a new source no matter how wrong they are. When found in the company of like-minded individuals they could turn to their ambitions turned cruel.  
  
When Remus Lupin purposed to me, I found myself unable to say no. The age gap didn’t matter to those around us. Our family. We were so blissed out of our minds that when a year or two after the war people would watch us with hate we wouldn’t notice. When we married in a small ceremony outside The Burrow with the ones who we thought loved us watching we were so happy.  
  
We had a small honeymoon not to far away in a small cabin. After a few nights was when it happened. We assumed safety because it was a friend’s cabin. Someone we trusted. But I didn’t see the disgust in his eyes when he looked at my new husband. When he looked at me. I was no longer a friend but a whore, dirty blood didn’t matter anymore but the fact I married a ‘monster’ did. Jealousy is the true monster.  
  
When Ron showed up a few days into the honeymoon we were a little peeved, but it was his cabin and he had brought us food. we ate together when stated to feel tired. We bid Ron goodnight and went to sleep.  
  
The amount of time is unknown to me but when I awoke it was to confusion. Caged. In our underwear. Remus was still unconscious I was trying to wake him when Ron walked into the room and explained it all to me. The draught of living death. His jealous rage that I had chosen a monster over him and his grand plan. He told me how it had been two weeks and the tonight was the full moon. That he would get to watch as the love of my life slaughtered me. Then he would get to watch as Remus woke up coved in blood then get to see the realization that he had killed me.  
  
He waited to wake Remus with the potion until he was just about to start the transformation. Timed it perfectly somehow. So, when a few seconds after he awoke, he was into the transformation so he could not get his bearings. Could not get a grasp on what was to happen.  
  
His wolf was beautiful. We had been wanting to work on me becoming an animagus but we hadn’t started the process yet. Life got in the way and until this moment. I thought I had all the time in the world. It was over quickly and then I was staring into the face of the beast.  
  
I looked into his eyes as I heard him start to growl. I told him how much I loved him as he lunged. I tried not to, but I raised my arms to protect myself. His teeth tore into my arms. He tore back and forth like a saw breaking it. A screamed out in pain and he came again biting into my neck crushing my throat. I could feel the vibrations from his growling as he held on until I couldn’t breathe. As my vision started to fade, I thought how sorry I was that this was forced onto him. Such a fate. This would kill him he wouldn’t survive being forced to do this. That is if he’s going to be let out alive.


End file.
